simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lisa Simpson
Lisa Marie Simpson – najstarsza córka Homera i Marge Simpsonów oraz jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Ma starszego brata Barta i młodszą siostrę Maggie. W amerykańskiej wersji Simpsonów głosu użycza jej Yeardley Smith. Lisa jest niezwykle charyzmatyczną i błyskotliwą dziewczynką. Już jako ośmiolatka dokonuje wyjątkowych rzeczy, a swoimi zdolnościami przewyższa większość dzieci z miejscowej szkoły. Wielokrotnie prowadzi to do odrzucenia ze strony rówieśników. Lisa jest również uzdolniona muzycznie, potrafi świetnie grać na saksofonie i gitarze. Uwielbia jazz i blues, jej ulubiony album muzyczny to Birth of the Cool Milesa Davisa. Swoją pasję do muzyki dzieliła niegdyś z Murphym Krwawiące Dziąsła, który był dla niej przyjacielem i mentorem. W odcinku "'Round Springfield" muzyk umiera, a Lisa bardzo mocno to przeżywa. Dziewczynka jest także buddystką i wegetarianką. Lubi wypowiadać się na tematy historyczne, filozoficzne i naukowe. Udziela się w stowarzyszeniu P.T.E.T.A. (Pre-Teens for the Ethical Treatment of Animals). Jej ulubionym zwierzęciem jest kucyk, a lalką Malibu Stacy. Biografia left|190px W przeciwieństwie do większości mieszkańców Springfield Lisa przejmuje się tym, co aktualnie dzieje się na świecie i ma wyrobioną opinię na ten temat. Podobnie jak żeńska część rodziny Simpsonów jest nieprzeciętnie inteligentna i przesadnie ambitna. Lisa głęboko ceni sobie uczciwość, co udowadnia, przyznając się do oszustwa na teście ze znajomości lektury O czym szumią wierzby?"Lisa Gets an "A"". Bardzo często dowodzi, że ma buntowniczą naturę i nie boi się sprzeciwiać z góry ustanowionym normom społecznym. thumb|right|200px|Lisa na kucyku Jej bunt przeciwko pewnym zjawiskom jest zwykle konstruktywny, aczkolwiek nieraz by osiągnąć swój cel, Lisa bywa kapryśna, apodyktyczna, a nawet fałszywa. Kiedy jest przekonana o swojej racji, nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że może ją mieć ktoś inny. W chwili, gdy zostaje wegetarianką, sprzeciwia się przyjęciu Homera z udziałem barbecue i demonstracyjnie je przerywa"Lisa the Vegetarian". W wielu odcinkach pokazuje, że lubi łamać ustanowione zasady, a przy tym się wyróżniać. Z dumą ogłasza, że jest dziewczyną i chce grać w football, jednak kiedy okazuje się, że do drużyny należą również inne dziewczynki, wyraża swoją niechęć do sportu, w którym piłka robiona jest ze świńskiej skóry. Następnie zostaje uświadomiona, że piłka jest syntetyczna. Pozbawiona argumentów nie przyznaje się do błędu, lecz ucieka z płaczem z boiska"Bart Star". thumb|left|220px|Lisa bawiąca się Malibu Stacy Pomimo wysokiego ilorazu inteligencji Lisa przejawia zachowania typowe dla osób w jej wieku. Gdy udaje jej się przekonać Homera, że dojedzie autobusem do całkowicie obcego sobie miejsca, gubi się w mieście i nie może znaleźć drogi powrotnej"Lost Our Lisa". Ma wymyśloną przyjaciółkę o imieniu Rachel Cohen, która jest Żydówką i studiuje na Brandeis University"Today I Am a Clown". Tak jak niemal każde dziecko uwielbia kucyki, lalki, jest uzależniona od telewizji i bez przerwy rywalizuje ze swoim bratem. W jednym z odcinków dołącza do szkoły tanecznej, lecz nie potrafi naśladować ruchu innych tancerek. Biorąc przykład z baletnic, zaczyna palić papierosy. Homer bezskutecznie próbuje temu zapobiec, jednak Lisa przezwycięża uzależnienie przy pomocy plastrów nikotynowych z Hello Kitty"Smoke on the Daughter". W odcinku "The Girl Who Slept Too Little", kiedy tuż obok domu Simpsonów wybudowany zostaje cmentarz, Lisie zaczynają śnić się koszmary. Postanawia zmierzyć się ze strachem, spędzając noc na cmentarzysku. Wygląd thumb|220px|right|thumb|Twarz Lisy z bliska Dwie najbardziej charakterystyczne cechy wyglądu Lisy to naszyjnik ze sztucznych białych pereł oraz czerwona sukienka. Podobnie jak młodsza siostra posiada najeżone żółte (blond) włosy. Wiele cech fizycznych odziedziczyła po ojcu, w tym między innymi pulchne palce, które odbierają jej szansę na karierę muzyka"Separate Vocations". Okazjonalnie nosi różową sukienkę, kokardę oraz kapelusz. Najczęściej w ten sposób ubiera się do kościoła, na przyjęcia i wszelkiego rodzaju uroczystości. Dziewczynka ma również niewidzialny aparat na zęby Calvina Kleina"Last Exit to Springfield". Intelekt Iloraz inteligencji Lisy wynosi 159. Dziewczynka uczestniczy w spotkaniach organizacji takich jak PETA czy Mensa. Od zawsze była samodzielna, potrafiła się sobą zająć, nawet gdy była małym dzieckiem. thumb|240px|left|thumb|Lisa w bibliotece Bardzo szybko się uczy, w ciągu kilku lekcji opanowuje język włoski"The Last of the Red Hat Mamas i jazdę konną"Lisa's Pony", błyskawicznie rozwiązuje krzyżówki"Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words", uwielbia czytać książki oraz interesuje się każdą dziedziną wiedzy. Trudność sprawiają jej jedynie niektóre dyscypliny sportowe, aczkolwiek w odcinku "Lisa on Ice" dziewczynka odkrywa, że ma talent do gry w hokeja. W razie strajku nauczycieli przygotowany ma specjalny zestaw, który jest w stanie zastąpić jej szkołę na pewien czas. Zaczyna panikować, kiedy nie potrafi znaleźć więcej niż dwóch synonimów do słowa uspokoić się. Nie może wytrzymać bez szkoły do tego stopnia, że zaczyna prosić Marge, aby ją oceniła oraz wymyśla maszynę, która działa non-stop i chodzi coraz szybciej"The PTA Disbands". Poglądy right|250px|thumb|Lisa na okładce magazynu Lisa ma na ogół liberalne poglądy polityczne i uważa, że wszyscy ludzie są równi. Jest wegetarianką i popiera akcję Free Tibet. Podczas wyborów na gubernatora Springfield popiera przedstawicielkę partii demokratycznej, Mary Bailey"Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish". Po skomercjalizowaniu kościoła chrześcijańskiego przez reklamodawców zostaje buddystką"She of Little Faith". W jednym z odcinków dziewczynka przechodzi na wegetarianizm oraz przysięga Paulowi McCartneyowi, że już nigdy nie zje żadnego zwierzęcia"Lisa the Vegetarian". Muzyczne zdolności Lisa ma ogromny talent muzyczny. Potrafi śpiewać oraz grać na wielu instrumentach, wliczając w to saksofon barytonowy, gitarę basową, elektryczną, akordeon oraz pianino. Bardzo możliwe, że swoje zdolności zawdzięcza Homerowi, który w młodości założył dwa zespoły muzyczne. Kulisy śmiechu thumb|left|200px|Lisa we wczesnych odcinkach Matt Groening wymyślił rodzinę Simpsonów w drodze do biura Jamesa L. Brooksa. Początkowo miał mu przedstawić serię animowanych odcinków krótkometrażowych opartych na komiksie Life in Hell, lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał tym samym zrzec się praw autorskich. Na szybko obmyślił parodię dysfunkcyjnej rodziny, którą wzorował na swojej (Lisę nazwał między innymi tak samo jak swoją siostrę). Dziewczynka pojawiła się na antenie po raz pierwszy 19 kwietnia 1987 roku w krótkometrażowym odcinku "Good Night". thumb|right|180px Rolę Lisy miała otrzymać Nancy Cartwright, lecz producenci serialu stwierdzili, że jej głos lepiej odwzorowuje postać Barta. Tymczasem Yeardley Smith, która brała udział w przesłuchaniu na brata Lisy, zaproponowano rolę dziewczynki. W ten sposób aktorki zamieniły się postaciami i do dziś użyczają głosu obojgu rodzeństwa. W odcinkach krótkometrażowych Lisa była żeńskim odpowiednikiem Barta i zachowywała się niemal tak samo jak brat. W trakcie produkcji serialu Lisa stawała się coraz bardziej inteligentną oraz emocjonalną postacią. Wiele odcinków poświęconych dziewczynce skupia się na jej wrażliwej naturze; jeden z nich to "Moaning Lisa". Pomysł na odcinek podsunął James L. Brooks, który chciał w ten sposób podkreślić charakter Lisy oraz udowodnić, że Simpsonowie poruszają również problemy pojawiające się w prawdziwym życiu. W pierwszych sezonach serialu Lisa jest głosem rozsądku, zawsze poszukuje sprawiedliwości i nie pozwala, by ktoś był sądzony niesłusznie, np. wówczas, gdy broni ojca przed niemiłymi uwagami swojej ciotki Patty"Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire". Cechują ją przede wszystkim obiektywizm i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Konsekwentnie trzyma się swoich poglądów, rzadko ulega innym, nie podąża za obecną modą i stawia na indywidualizm. Mimo że doskwiera jej samotność i pragnie być lubiana, nie zmienia swojego zachowania, by przypodobać się innym, żyje w swoim własnym świecie. Jednocześnie jest empatyczna i wrażliwa na ludzką krzywdę oraz szanuje poglądy innych osób. Charakteryzują ją również ambicja oraz zdolność do przyznania się do błędu. Mimo wysokiej inteligencji i wczesnej dojrzałości emocjonalnej, która często nie pozwala jej zrozumieć swoich rówieśników, zachowuje się jak typowe dziecko i nie uważa się za jednostkę wybitną. Wraz z upływem czasu jej charakter ulega zmianie. Lisa stopniowo staje się zwolenniczką wszelkich nowinek i łatwiej ulega trendom. Jest również znacznie bardziej subiektywna, często nawet krytyczna w swoich poglądach, przykładowo wspierając równość kobiet i mężczyzn, nie widzi nic złego w wywyższaniu tych pierwszych"Girls Just Want to Have Sums". Nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że ktoś inny mógłby mieć rację, i czasem wykazuje się brakiem szacunku dla cudzych przekonań. Chwilami jej ambicja przeradza się w pychę, uważa się wówczas za osobę lepszą od innych i zaczyna krytykować ludzi"Lisa the Veterinarian". Nie może znieść, gdy ktoś ją przewyższa, potrafi wręcz oszukiwać własną siostrę, kiedy okazuje się, że ta może mieć IQ wyższe od niej"Smart and Smarter". Niezmiennie cechują ją jednak ambicja i ponadprzeciętna inteligencja - choć nie zawsze wskazują jej dobre rozwiązania, z pewnością pomagają w osiągnięciu upragnionego celu. Ciekawostki Lisa z brązowymi włosami|thumb|200px * Lisa jest ulubionym dzieckiem Simpsonów, choć nie była planowana, podobnie jak reszta jej rodzeństwa. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 9 maja, czyli w tym samym dniu co James L. Brooks, producent serialu. * Jej e-mail to smartgirl63_\@yahoo.com. * Jest jedynym dzieckiem Simpsonów, które pojawiło się w każdym odcinku serialu. * Dopóki nie została wegetarianką, jej ulubioną potrawą były smażone krewetki, z kolei w odcinku "Fland Canyon" Homer stwierdza, że Lisa uwielbiała bekon. * Ma szaroniebieskie oczy, 130 cm wzrostu i waży 30 kg. Jednak w gagu kanapowym z odcinka "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)" możemy wyliczyć, że ma znacznie mniej niż 91 cm wzrostu. * Jest uczulona na pyłek kwiatów"You Only Move Twice". * Jej iloraz inteligencji różni się w co poniektórych odcinkach (156 w "Homer's Enemy", 159 w "Smart and Smarter" oraz 167 w "They Saved Lisa's Brain"). * W odcinku "To Surveil With Love" farbuje się na brązowo, żeby przełamać stereotyp o blondynkach. * W jednym z odcinków pobiera lekcje języka włoskiego u Milhouse'a. * Jej imię pochodzi od nazwy pociągu, w którym Marge i Homer obchodzili swoją pierwszą rocznicę ślubu"Dangers on a Train". * Według TV Guide Lisa i Bart zajmują 11 miejsce w rankingu 50 najlepszych postaci animowanych. * W ubiorze Lisy nie występuje kolor niebieski, w przeciwieństwie do Marge (jej włosy), Barta (jego spodenki), Homera (jego spodnie) i Maggie (jej śpioszek). Galeria Mała Lisa.PNG|Mała Lisa Koleżanki Lisy.JPG|Lisa ze swoimi koleżankami Lisa i Bart.JPG|Lisa spędzająca czas ze swoim bratem Lisa grająca na saksofonie.JPG|Lisa grająca na saksofonie Lisa i Śnieżynka V.jpg|Lisa ze Śnieżynką V Homer i Lisa 01.jpg|Homer i Lisa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Szkoły Podstawowej w Springfield Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Yeardley Smith bg:Лиса Симпсън da:Lisa Simpson en:Lisa Simpson es:Lisa Simpson de:Lisa Simpson fi:Lisa Simpson fr:Lisa Simpson it:Lisa Simpson ja:リサ・シンプソン lt:Liza Simpson no:Lisa Simpson pt-br:Lisa Simpson ru:Лиза Симпсон sv:Lisa Simpson zh:莉莎·辛普森 cs:Líza Simpsonová